kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 60
Day One:School trip !! is the 60th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary The chapter begins with Hinata and The Moron Trio playing a Samurai game and while doing so, Hinata playfully drags Misaki along with him. However, the whole environment change as Takumi arrives, wearing a black wig. It is then revealed that this is the first day of field trip for Seika high, and they arrived at Kyoto few hours ago. It is also shown that, at the stations, few girls were secretly trying to take Takumi’s picture. The students have free activity till night, and therefore, they decide to go around the town. They visit the ‘Kyoto Studio Park’ and Sakura shows a make-up room. Maria puts on a make-up which attracts the attention of all the guys. Misaki does not pays much attention, thinking that Takumi will protect Maria, however, she is shocked to see a group of girls surrounding him and taking his pictures. Misaki denies when Sakura and Shizuko ask her if she is worried. Moreover, she ignores Takumi when he calls her ‘cute Misaki-gozen’ and praises her outfit. However, Takumi starts teasing and following her. Disheartened, the girls leave. Hinata, who was passing by, hears Shizuko and Sakura as they say that no one has realized the relationship between Misaki and Takumi yet. Misaki notices that Takumi resembles his brother in black wig. Takumi looks rather sad about this. Before they can talk any further, Hinata arrives and drags Misaki with him. On their way, Misaki tells him that she and Takumi are already in a relationship. Though he is sad at first, he tells Misaki that he won’t give up and will definitely make her think better of him. Later, Shizuko and Sakura discuss that they might have an encounter with the student of other high schools, and Misaki is surprised to know that even Shizuko is interested in it. She then spots a girl who was crying because Takumi rejected her confession. Misaki is a little depressed at this, and then angrily says that she will have to talk to him properly, as she already told him to reject nicely. Sakura is happy to see Kūga and the rest of Yumesaki students. And much to Misaki’s surprise, Tora also came for the trip. As Misaki walks around, she runs into Shōichirō, whom the boys forced to dress as a girl again. The guys find him again, and chase after him. Misaki is separated from the girls, and as she tries to search for a way, Takumi suddenly appears the black wig. Misaki asks him about what he said to the girl who confessed to him, and Takumi tells her that he merely said that he wasn’t interested. When Misaki advices him to reject confessions more nicely, as he is too blunt, Takumi asks if he should have told her that he already has Misaki as his girlfriend. He then asks Misaki if she is hiding about their relationship because of his family, which Misaki completely denies. Takumi pulls her to a side after hearing the sound of someone coming. While they are almost hugging, Misaki tells him that she has always been known as the ‘demon president’, and she definitely cannot let the other guys find out about her relationship. She blames him for the reason that she is not ‘herself’ anymore. Takumi apologizes, stating that he will never think like that anymore. He pins her to the wall, asking her if she will take off the ‘demon mask’ only for her, stating that he too wouldn’t want such a cute Misaki to be shown to the other guys. Before things can go any further, a lot of noise interrupts them, with Hinata calling out for Takumi to challenge him to a sword fight, Maria searching for Misaki, and the guys chasing after Shōichirōis dressed as a girl. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters